I don't want your flowers
by Blood ErroR
Summary: -Akabane Karma y Asano Gakushuu, haced el favor de apagar el micrófono de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Os quiero en mi despacho inmediatamente y os prohíbo iniciar una relación sentimental o cualquier acto físico sin antes haberos interrogado a fondo.- Dijo Asano Gakuhou desde su despacho. Ahí fue cuando la pareja planeó huir juntos a Siberia y no volver. /GakushuuxFem!Karma
**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **I don't want your flowers**

-Si creéis que llego tarde a propósito os diré que no es cierto y...

Las palabras de Karma se cortaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor de su mesa.

La chica había entrado a clase casi dando un portazo, con mal humor y dejando claro que no quería ningún tipo de reproche por llegar cinco minutos tarde. Tenía el uniforme mal puesto, con un par de botones de su chaqueta abrochados donde no era debido a las prisas, la falda algo torcida y un calcetín bajado, mientras que su pelo rojo y largo estaba despeinado de tanto correr y su mochila colgando de sus hombros de mal forma. A primera vista cualquiera podía afirmar que se había levantado tarde y que, por una vez en su vida, había decidido ir a clase voluntariamente. Y aunque muchos podrían afirmar esto como un milagro, ya que todos estaban enterados del afán de Karma por saltarse las clases, el hecho de que estuviera allí también era símbolo de que tenían que tener cuidado.

Porque era el "White Day" y a nadie le beneficiaba que Karma empezara a cotillear, a los chicos de la clase mucho menos. Si el día de San Valentín tanto ella como Nakamura se habían divertido de lo lindo viendo qué chicas le entregaban chocolates a qué chicos, ahora ese día se lo iban a pasar genial viendo cómo los chicos le devolvían el favor a las chicas. Y no hacía falta afirmar que todos los chicos que habían decidido regalarles algo a una chica, tenían un miedo y un pánico interno que se estaban esforzando por no mostrar.

Claro que eso era hasta entrar a la clase y ver lo que había encima de la mesa de Karma.

Esa era principalmente la razón por la que más de la mitad de la clase (Nakamura la primera), estaban de pie y rodeando la mesa de Karma, mirando con atención lo que había allí postrado y empezando a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que estaba pasando. Y viendo eso, era normal que Karma se hubiera callado y mirara a sus compañeros con curiosidad, ya que debido a sus cuerpos no podía ver su mesa. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Korosensei no había llegado.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Acabó preguntando la pelirroja.

Algunos se giraron ante esa pregunta y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas condescendientes y las sonrisas ladinas que le dirigían. A decir verdad eso le dio bastante mala espina, más cuando algunos parecían mirarla como si buscaran una especie de venganza.

-¡Karma! ¡Amiga mía!- Exclamó Nakamura con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Por qué no te acercas a tu mesa y te sientas?

El tono con el que le había hablado sumado a las sonrisas burlonas de los demás empezó a desconcertarle un poco. Pero aquello no evitó que acabara haciéndole caso, se acercara a su pupitre a paso lento, esquivara a dos o tres compañeros que le impedían la vista de su pupitre y se preparara para sentarse. Y todo eso con la intención de saber qué demonios había allí, porque la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Cuando lo supo, deseó haberse quedado en casa ese día.

Porque una rosa, una maldita y perfecta rosa de color rojo estaba encima de su mesa.

Tal vez esa flor y el lugar en el que se encontraba no tendrían tanta importancia en un día normal, pero ese no era un día precisamente normal, era el día blanco. Y se trataba de Karma, del cómo en aquel día los chicos le daban regalos a las chicas que les habían dado algo en San Valentín, de un anónimo que había puesto una rosa roja encima de su mesa y del significado que esta podía tener. Y mientras que Karma solo podía mirar aquella flor con los ojos abiertos y la mente en blanco, muchos ya estaban maquinando preguntas y cotilleos como venganza por lo bien que ella se lo pasó en San Valentín. Donde las dan las toman, y ahora Karma tenía un especie de admirador y un montón de gente esperando saber quién es y el provecho que podían sacarle para humillarla a ella.

Genial. El mejor día blanco de su vida.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Nakamura sonriendo aún más.- ¿A que es bonita?

Karma no sabía que decir, pero le dio la razón a Nakamura en silencio. Es verdad que la flor era bonita, lo malo era quién se la había dado.

Para empezar, Karma siempre había pretendido llevar en secreto el hecho de que le había entregado chocolate en San Valentín a "ese ser indigno", como le denominaba ella, lo había hecho de una forma anónima para asegurarse de que él no se enterara, porque sabía que si lo hacía acabaría mal parada. Para desgracia de ella, el hecho de tener una rosa roja encima de su mesa no solo significaba que le había pillado, si no que encima le estaba devolviendo el gesto de manera... ¿De qué manera? ¿Para burlarse de ella? Lo más seguro, le conocía demasiado bien. Fue solo el pensamiento de que él se estuviera burlando de ella con aquella rosa, lo que le hizo apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza con enfado. Le gustaría pensar que sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas, pero conociéndole a él y la mala relación que llevaban ¿Qué más podría ser? Es más, estaba segura de que aquella rosa era el típico regalo que les daba a todas las chicas durante el día blanco, porque obviamente era popular y querido y esa reputación tenía que mantenerla aún cuando le tuviera que regalar una rosa a cada mujer del instituto, aún cuando no sintiera nada por ellas y aún cuando secretamente se estuviera riendo de ellas en silencio. Seguramente ni se molestara en dárselas en persona, se lo encargaría a alguien de su séquito o del consejo estudiantil, pero era obvio que no se molestaría en darle una flor en persona a nadie, a ella mucho menos.

Aquella rosa era hermosa, sí. Pero claramente era un mensaje que parecía decirle "Eres como todas las demás" y "Jódete".

-No la quiero.- Murmuró en voz baja con un tono enfadado.

Algunos se dieron cuenta de su cambio de humor y otros no. De todas formas, aunque lo hicieran, no tenía por qué contarles nada.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Nakamura con curiosidad. Al parecer no la había escuchado bien.

-He dicho que no la quiero. Quitadla de mi mesa y haced lo que os de la gana con ella, me da igual.

Un pequeño silencio tenso cubrió el ambiente, haciendo que algunos miraran extrañados a la pelirroja por su repentino enfado. Era obvio que se estaban perdiendo algo.

-Oh vamos ¿Por qué? Si es un gesto muy bonito.- Se apresuró a decir Nakamura.- No vayas a hacerle ese feo a Nagisa, que encima que se ha gastado dinero en ti.

Cuando la chica nombró a Nagisa, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, que se encontraba detrás de la escena sin ni siquiera decir nada. Algunas miradas eran acusadoras y otras divertidas, pero lo importante estaba en que todos pensaban que había sido él quién había dejado aquella flor en el pupitre de Karma. Por lo que el pobre chico solo podía encogerse en su sitio y devolverles la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Yo no he sido.- Contestó un tanto nervioso.

-¿Y entonces quién ha sido?- Preguntó Okajima con curiosidad.

Curiosamente, todas las miradas se alejaron de Nagisa para dirigirse hacia Itona y Terasaka, que estaban en la otra punta de la clase juntitos y ajenos a todo lo que pasaba. Como era de esperar, ambos se dieron cuenta del cómo les estaban mirando y lo que estaban insinuando con ello. Por lo que era normal que los dos fruncieran el ceño y les miraran con rencor.

-¿Pero qué os pasa en la cabeza?- Dijo Terasaka de mal humor.

-¿Quién os creéis que soy? Tengo orgullo y criterio.- Contestó Itona con indiferencia.

Vale, con eso se confirmaban que tampoco habían sido aquellos dos. Por lo que la siguiente opción era...

-N-No... ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- Empezó a decir Okuda sonrojándose e intentando escapar de la escena.

-¿Y si Okuda tampoco ha sido, entonces quién?- Pensó Kayano en voz alta. Aunque no lo dijera, tenía mucho interés en saber quién se había fijado en Karma de aquella forma.- ¿Ma-Maehara?

Todos miraron al rubio ante aquella acusación de la peliverde mientras que este levantaba una ceja con incredulidad.

-Tal vez lo habría hecho si me hubiera alcanzado el dinero.- Contestó como si nada.

Algunos se preocuparon por esa respuesta tan rara, pero otros como Isogai, que estaba al lado de su amigo sonriendo con nerviosismo, lo dejaron correr y siguieron a lo suyo. Claro que eso no evitó que ahora las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaran inmediatamente en el representante de la clase, que tuvo que negar con la cabeza si no quería que se le tiraran encima.

-Cuando llegué a la clase, la flor ya estaba en su mesa. Megu puede confirmarlo.- Dijo el moreno con naturalidad.

La afirmación de Megu le dio la razón y nadie pudo discutírselo, ya que sabían que ambos siempre eran los primeros en llegar al edificio por las mañanas. Por lo que dejaron la tarea de mirarse unos a otros y volvieron a fijarse en Karma, que curiosamente había estado callada y sin moverse desde que habían empezado a sacar conclusiones, algo demasiado raro viniendo de ella y más al tener en cuenta que todo el asunto tenía que ver con la pelirroja. Por lo que empezaban a tener motivos para preocuparse.

-Si no ha sido nadie de la clase... ¿Quién ha sido entonces?- Preguntó Kayano con curiosidad.

-La pregunta aquí es...- Empezó a decir Nakamura mientras se acercaba la pelirroja y pasaba uno de sus brazos entorno a sus hombros.- Karma, querida... ¿A quién le diste chocolate en San Valentín?

Por un momento pareció que Karma ni iba a contestar, ya que se negaba a levantar la cabeza y parecía seguir sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, fue cuando tiró su mochila al suelo con un movimiento brusco, apartó a Nakamura con un empujón y se inclinó para coger la rosa con fuerza, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había sido un completo error intentar sacar conclusiones y meterse en la vida de Karma.

Apretando la rosa con fuerza entre sus manos y con sus ojos ámbares refulgiendo ira, el aura asesina y oscura de la pelirroja pareció aumentar mientras murmuraba cosas casi inteligibles con furia.

-Ese imbécil...- Dijo más enfadada que nunca.- Se va a enterar.

~0.0~

Cuando Gakushuu sintió un leve toque en su hombro y se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que Ren daba a sus espaldas, dedujo que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

Y como siempre, tenía razón.

-¿Qué pas...

No pudo seguir hablando porque su fiambrera a medio comer, acabó en el suelo por culpa de un manotazo de aquella persona.

No sabía qué hacía Karma en el edificio principal justamente a la hora del almuerzo, mucho menos que hacía en el pasillo de su clase, delante de él y dando manotazos a diestro y siniestro para tirarle el almuerzo al suelo. Pero daba por hecho que estaba enfadada.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver la expresión de ira que portaba la chica y el como la mano con la que le había dado el manotazo tenía la rosa roja que le había comprado la tarde anterior, así como en la otra mano agarraba su batido de fresa a medio beber. Suponía que la chica había decidido ir a decirle cuatro cosas durante el almuerzo y le había entrado sed por al camino, aún así seguía sin entender por qué estaba tan enfadada, ya que parecía querer matarle con la mirada. Claro que el hecho de desviar sus ojos y ver su pobre fiambrera tirada y la comida que le había hecho su madre desperdiciada en el suelo, le puso un poco de los nervios.

-¡Tú...

Karma tampoco pudo terminar de hablar porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue la mano de Gakushuu lo que le dio un fuerte manotazo en la suya, haciendo que su batido de fresa también se precipitara al suelo. El chico lo había hecho tan rápido, moviendo su mano con tal precisión, con una expresión tan seria y mirándole de tal forma, que cualquiera habría afirmado que no había visto nada de lo rápido que la había atacado.

Para cualquiera habría significado un trato justo entre ambos: Karma le ha tirado la fiambrera, pues Gakushuu le tira el batido. Igualdad para todos.

Claro que la pelirroja estaba tan enfadada en ese momento, que el hecho de que le devolviera el manotazo solo le hacía enfadarse más. Y si se enfadaba más, ya no razonaba bien. Y si no razonaba bien, tenían un gran problema.

-¡Eres más imbécil de lo que aparentas! ¿Te has quedado a gusto?- Reclamó la chica con mal humor.

-Pues sí, me has dejado sin comer. Contraatacar es lo más justo que he podido hacer.- Respondió Gakushuu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡El batido me da igual! ¡Estúpido!

-¿Entonces por qué te enfadas? Si te da igual, coge otro batido y ya está.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

-¿Y a ti? ¿Has venido aquí solo para tirarme la comida o qué?

-¡No! ¡He venido a devolverte esto!- Exclamó Karma ya incluso sonrojada por el enfado.

Antes de que Gakushuu pudiera reclamarle nada más, la rosa que había aparecido esa mañana en su mesa fue lanzada con fuerza a la cabeza del pelinaranja, el cuál no pudo cogerla a tiempo y se quedó mirando como la flor caía al suelo quedando en mal estado.

Gakushuu lo habría dejado ahí, podría haber dejado que Karma se marchara dejándole con la palabra en la boca, haberle dicho a Ren que la escenita que acababan de montar en medio del pasillo era algo normal y no preocuparse por nada de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Pero las palabras que dijo la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-La próxima vez que quieras reírte de mí y humillarme, no lo hagas de esta forma. Esto solo te hace parecer más insensible de lo que ya eres.

Suficiente.

Esa afirmación ya era preocupante y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a suportar de Karma, por lo menos ese día.

Fue por eso que a la chica no le dio tiempo a dar más de dos pasos antes de que él se precipitara hacia ella, le cogiera del brazo con más fuerza de la que debería y empezara a arrastrarla por el pasillo a paso rápido e ignorando las miradas de curiosidad hacia ellos. Obviamente Karma empezó a amenazarle, a intentar pegarle, a moverse de forma brusca para quitarse su brazo de encima e incluso le pidió ayuda a un par de estudiantes y a Ren en la distancia, pensando que alguien se iba a apiadar de ella. Como está claro no lo hicieron, todos miraron, pero les daba miedo intervenir, menos cuando era el presidente del consejo estudiantil quién la estaba arrastrando como si fuera una muñeca por el instituto a pesar de ganarse un par de patadas, arañazos y mordidas. Durante cinco o diez minutos (los cuales ninguno de los dos contaron), Karma intentó zafarse de Asano por todos los medios posibles para evitar que sus pies continuaran siguiéndole involuntariamente, mientras que Gakushuu, aunque no dijo nada, estaba claro que no iba a soltarle por mucho que hiciera.

El que la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil se abriera y se cerrara con fuerza al entrar ellos dentro, fue algo que no extrañó a mucha gente. Menos al ver como Karma estaba tan enfadada y Asano tan serio. Algo malo iba a pasar allí.

Gakushuu casi suspiró de alivio al ver que la sala del consejo estudiantil estaba vacía, lo más seguro es que sus miembros o estuvieran comiendo o dando vueltas por ahí, qué más daba. El caso es que al fin había soltado a Karma...

Gran error.

La chica en el afán de alejarse de él y aún cegada por el enfado que al parecer había reprimido esa mañana, al ser soltada se había abalanzado justamente sobre su mesa del consejo, sobre la que estaban sus carpetas, documentos, sus materiales de trabajo y el micrófono que se utilizaba para hablar por megafonía en el instituto. Sin dudar ni un momento, Karma extendió sus brazos y poniendo toda su fuerza en estos arrastró la mayoría del contenido de la mesa al suelo, causando un gran estruendo así como un par de destrozos. Los documentos, lápices y demás volaron por esa parte de la habitación, aterrizando en el suelo con rapidez mientras el dueño miraba aquel espectáculo estupefacto. Mientras que el preciado micrófono quedó volcado en medio de la mesa, junto a una carpeta y un estuche que habían quedado encima, dando pena el simple hecho de verlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Gakushuu intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Sabía que si se alteraba Karma o conseguiría lo que quería o se alteraría más, y ninguna de las dos opciones era beneficiosa para ninguna de los dos.

Por eso el pelinaranja decidió respirar, ignorar el horrible acto que había causado Karma alrededor de su mesa y dejar pasar la forma en la que ella se dio la vuelta con una asquerosa sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

-¡Te lo mereces!- Replicó la chica.- ¡Habértelo pensado mejor antes de haberme traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

-Si te he traído aquí ha sido para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.- Se esforzó en explicar el otro.- Hazme el favor de no destrozar más mesas.

-Voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana, para que te enteres.- Siguió replicando la pelirroja.- Habértelo pensado mejor antes de humillarme.

Gakushuu se echó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Humillarte? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo con desatino.

Esto pareció enfurecer más a Karma, la cuál empezó a sonrojarse de la ira mientras apretaba los puños. Si las miradas matasen no sabía que habría sido de él, pero bueno.

-¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡No te hagas el tonto!- Empezó a gritarle con enfado.- ¡Estoy hablando de la rosa roja que me dejaste esta mañana en mi mesa! ¡Está claro que fuiste tú! ¿Verdad?

Gakushuu se quedó callado un momento para después asentir mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Es cierto que había sido él, se había levantado a las cinco y media ese día para poder entrar a la clase E a hurtadillas y dejarle allí la maldita flor. Tal vez por eso le estaba dando tanta importancia a la comida ese día, necesitaba energía.

-¡Lo sabía!- Siguió gritando Karma.- ¡¿Y aún así no tienes nada qué decir?! ¡¿Vas a seguir ahí parado sin darme una maldita explicación?! ¡Debería haberte tirado el batido a la cara!

-No sé que explicaciones tendría que darte.- Dijo el pelinaranja empezando a cansarse de esta situación.- Tampoco sé por qué te tomas eso como una humillación, es solo...

-¡¿Cómo no tomármelo así?! ¡Es imposible que no lo interprete de otra forma!- Le interrumpió la chica sin dejarle hablar.- ¡Puedes engañar a las estudiantes tontas con tus malditas rosas, que yo no voy a caer en la trampa! ¡No quiero tus flores! ¡Sé que sabes que te di chocolate en San Valentín de forma anónima y has aprovechado este día para restregarme por la cara que lo sabes! ¡Esa maldita rosa no es más una burla que has utilizado para decirme que eres más listo que yo! ¡Te he calado y no soy tan tonta!

Gakushuu calló, escuchando toda la revelación en silencio y abriendo ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Apuesto a que te parece gracioso ir dándole flores a la chicas durante el día blanco cuando no son más que marionetas para ti! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Y lo mejor del asunto es que encima ni te molestas en decírmelo a la cara, ni a mí ni a nadie! ¡Te dedicas a estar en la cima de todo, burlándote de la gente y creyéndote superior a ellos! ¡Si vas a reírte de mí por ser más débil y por el estúpido hecho de que te di chocolate, hazlo a la cara y no mandes indirectas tan obvias delante de mi clase, que para colmo estarán por ahí preguntándose qué demonios hice en San Valentín como para que me dejen una maldita flor...

-Karma, me gustas.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto.

La declaración de Gakushuu fue como un cubo de agua fría para Karma, que en un pestañeo se quedó quieta, callada y mirándole con sorpresa ante esas palabras, incapaz de creérselas.

-¿E-Eh?- Alcanzó a balbucear la chica con una expresión de pura incredulidad.

-Me gustas.

Asano repitió esas palabras alzando los hombros y mirándola con tranquilidad. Como si el decir aquello fuera de lo más natural y mundano entre ellos.

Karma se quedó sin palabras y sin saber qué responder a pesar de que Gakushuu había dicho aquello dos veces. Parecía que estaba en trance.

-Siempre me has gustado. No sabía que me habías dado chocolate en San Valentín, acabo de enterarme.- Siguió explicando él mientras le miraba fijamente.- Pensaba que me odiabas, por eso te trataba como una idiota aunque no crea que lo seas.

-Y-Yo...

-Respecto a la maldita flor ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado dártela?- Dijo ignorando el cómo Karma empezaba a enrojecer de pies a cabeza.- Primero tuve que soportar a Sakakibara durante un mes, día tras día, semana tras semana, detrás de mí y convenciéndome de que te regalara algo durante el día blanco a pesar de que tú me detestaras. Luego cuando fui a comprarla, estuve una hora y media peleándome con el dueño de la floristería porque ninguna rosa me parecía lo suficiente buena para ti. Y hoy me he tenido que levantar a las cinco y media de la mañana, para escaparme de casa, subir la asquerosa montaña, colarme en el edificio destartalado de la clase E y dejarte allí la maldita flor ¿Y qué me encuentro después de eso? A ti enfadada y celosa diciendo que me estoy riendo de ti, cuando era todo lo contrario. Así que sí, Akabane, me gustas. Me gustas desde hace tiempo, así que deja de estar paranoica y relájate.

Para cuando terminó aquel discurso cursi, tanto Karma como Asano ya estaban rojos como tomates y mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque un cierto aire de culpa se habían instalado entre ellos.

-No lo sabía... Y-Yo...- Empezó a decir Karma avergonzada y con un tono de voz más relajado. Ya se había serenado un poco más.

-Da igual, yo también me habría imaginado ese tipo de cosas. Se trata de nosotros después de todo.- Admitió Gakushuu. Era cierto que no había hecho bien las cosas, si le hubiera dado la flor en persona se habrían ahorrado todo aquel disgusto.- De todas maneras ¿Quién te crees que soy? Ya tiene que ser alguien muy especial como para que se merezca una flor por mi parte.

-Pues no sé que he hecho yo para merecer ese privilegio entonces.- Contestó Karma bajando la cabeza.

-Simplemente eres tú.

Gakushuu dijo aquello con tal simpleza y seguridad que llegó incluso sorprender a la chica, haciendo que se sintiera un poco mal por sus acciones.

-P-Pero tu flor...- Empezó a decir con tono arrepentido.- Te la he tirado a la cabeza.

-No importa, te compraré otra.- Afirmó el chico quitandole importancia al tema.- Es el white day, te las debo.

-¿P-Podríamos...

-Sí Karma, podemos ir a comprarla juntos.

-¿Y después...

-Sí, te compraré un batido. Siempre y cuando tú me compenses la fiambrera de mi madre.

-Gakushuu.

-¿Qué?

-Tú también me gustas.

-Lo sé.

-Pero eres un insensible que no sabe tratar con las chicas.

-Y tú una tabla de planchar loca que va dando manotazos por los pasillos y los despachos.

-Pero aún así te gusto.

-Sí, Karma, sí. Y yo a ti.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de Karma que hace unos minutos podría haber sido impensable, mientras que Gakushuu le miraba desde su sitio también con una leve sonrisa genuina. El ambiente pesado de la habitación se había esfumado, para dar paso a uno más relajado y acogedor, coincidiendo con el buen ánimo y confesiones que se habían dado en la habitación.

Y habría seguido así si no fuera porque la voz de Asano Gakuhou sonó por los altavoces del instituto con un tono un tanto lúgubre, interrumpiendo esa atmósfera y dejándolos en blanco.

-Akabane Karma y Asano Gakushuu, haced el favor de apagar el micrófono de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Y quiero que vengáis a mi despacho inmediatamente, os prohíbo iniciar una relación sentimental o cualquier acto físico sin antes haberos interrogado a fondo a los dos. Muchas gracias.

Cuando la pareja miró el micrófono al que el director se había referido, la carpeta presionando el botón de encendido y la luz verde dando a entender que había emitido toda su conversación por los altavoces del instituto, les hizo replantearse seriamente el escaparse juntos a Siberia para no volver jamás.

* * *

Holi ~

Sí, he aquí, el one-shot de Ansatsu que he hecho para el White Day o también conocido como el día blanco ~

Para los que no sepan lo que es el día blanco, a parte de que lo he intentado explicar un poco en el fic, es el 14 de marzo en el cuál los hombres regalan cosas a las mujeres que anteriormente le dieron algo en San Valentín, para devolverle el gesto y agradecerle su aprecio. Básicamente es esto.

Y bueno... No sé que más decir de esto. Era obvio para todos que para un día como este iba a acabar haciendo algo de mi OTP de Ansatu, no me podéis exigir mucho (?) La razón por la que he elegido a Fem!Karma es porque el White Day trata de que los hombres regalan cosas a las mujeres, a ver, sé que en San Valentín sí hice un yaoi y eso, pero el día blanco está más popularizado en Japón y hacer un yaoi de ello no me convencía por la temática, la historia que quería hacer y tal. Espero que no os disguste ~ A parte de todo esto, me he reído bastante haciéndolo, sobre todo el final que era lo que más tenía ganas de escribir, así que xD

Y bueno, no sé que más decir, solo espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
